The Disney Experience
The Disney Experience is an animated comedy crossover adventure film directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Premise When Kooky's (Dee Bradley Baker/Rebecca Parham) crystal heart necklace malfunctions, causing her to turn into a human and a dog back-n-forth whenever it glitches, she and her friends, Kelly (Kristen Bell) and Joey (Seth Green), must find a way to fix the necklace and soon find a world where every Disney character lives in peace and harmony and a girl who is shown to be a princess but with a villainous side. Cast Main *Dee Bradley Baker - Kooky (dog sounds) **Rebecca Parham - Kathie (Kooky's human form) *Raven-Symoné - Kelly Jane - Kooky's best friend from * Seth Green - Joey - Kooky's best friend Antagonist * Allison Janney - Missy - Kooky's rival * Alanna Ubach - Ronnie Gomez - A former minion of Princess Melanie * Anne-Marie - Princess Melanie - A princess who is the niece of Princess Ivy. * Disney Characters * David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck/Lou Williams * Mackenzie Foy - Jazz Harris * Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack/Black and White Beck/TBD * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose/Black and White Jim * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Jennifer Hale - Cinderella/TBD * John Goodman - TBD * Amy Adams - Giselle * Steve Carell - The Genie/TBD * Anna Camp - Princess Ivy - She only appears at the beginning (in the past) when Kathie was a baby. She nearly capture Kathie but soon banished to a deserted island. * Kristen Bell - Anna * Bobby Moynihan - Black and White Bobby/TBD * Kate Micucci - Black and White Kate/TBD * Danny Pudi - * Ben Schwartz - * Jessica DiCicco - Madelyn Harris Minor * Emily Blunt - Samantha (Kathie's foster mother) - She only appears in the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She * Paul Rudd - Kevin (Kathie's father) - He only appears in the beginning where he and Victoria have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Rudd also voices as Thomas Hopper and John Davis from The Amazing World of Supermarket. * Lauren Miller - Victoria (Kathie's mother) - She only appears in the beginning where she and Kevin have to give Kathie to Samantha to protect her. **Miller also voices as Mary Harris from The Amazing World of Supermarket. *G. Hannelius - Morgan - She only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. She is Kathie's cousin who took care of baby Kathie. Silent Cameo * Thomas Baker - He only appears at the beginning where Kathie was nearly captured by Princess Ivy. He is * Quotes * Kathie: Well, I have a necklace that can turn me into a dog. But now it's malfunctioning. * Kelly: '''Oh no. Is there anything I can do to it? * '''Kathie: Transcripts The Disney Experience/Trailer transcripts The Disney Experience/Transcript Promotions/Tie-ins * (TBD) made a Kooky plush with sound effects. * IHOP made a blue pancakes with marshmallows to * A book with the same name Trivia *This movie features many characters from TV shows, movies, and video games. * This movie is similar to Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, TBD * "Friends" (sung by Anne-Marie) is heard in the club. ** It is heard again but this time, it's sung by Jim Rash and Anne-Marie. * The film will combine multiple mediums of animation. **This film will also explore the blending of 2D and 3D animation. **The original characters will be in traditional animation while the various characters from Disney and Pixar will use both 2D and 3D animation. **2D will be use for the flashbacks and 3D will be use for the animation. ** * Cameos * The Disney and Pixar characters will make cameos in various places. * The Amazing World of Supermarket cast makes a cameo include Jazz Harris and Lou Williams. * The "DuckTales" characters appears when Kathie glitches into the room. * Wreck-It Ralph characters makes a cameo at the club. *The characters later appear at the party. *There are some characters from classic movies *A box of cookies from Alice in Wonderland can be seen in the bakery. * * Similarities to Disney movies * The scene where Kooky's heart necklace glitches and transforms her into a human and also teleports her to the DuckTales room is similar to the scene where Vanellope glitches into the Disney princesses line-up room. * During the scene where the police goes after Kathie, it's similar to the scene where Lightning McQueen is being chased by Sheriff. * During the scene where Kooky is * During the scene where Princess Ivy nearly captured Kathie (when she was a baby), it's similar to the scene where Ursula's sister, Morgana, threatens to have Melody fed to her pet tiger shark, Undertow. * During the scene where Melanie is trying to destroy the crystal, it's similar to Princess Ivy is trying to destroy the amulet of avalor with a rock. *The scene where Ronnie was betrayed by Melanie is similar to the scene where *The scene where Kooky is looking for a new necklace is similar to the scene where Mario is looking for Princess Peach. *The scene where Ronnie asks Melanie to make *The world where Disney characters live will be a combination of both Oh My Disney from Ralph Breaks the Internet and Zootopia from the film of the same name. *The scene where Melanie/Emma yells angrily at Kooky for telling the truth about her true colors which it is similar to Ernesto shows his true colors at the stage. *The scene where Kathie, Jazz, Launchpad, and Joey are going to the potion factory is similar to the scene where Shrek, Donkey and Puss heading to the potion factory. * The scene where Kooky takes off her necklace after she turns into a dog is similar to the scene where Coraline * The scene where * Songs * A Wonderful Life for Little Kathie *All Hail the Queen *TBD *TBD Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Disney films